In the past, many cosmetic preparations have been employed in order to aid in improving ones grip, particularly during athletic competition. Thus, in order to improve the hand grip for athletes, particularly in sports such as tennis, bowling, golf, baseball, rowing, etc., two basic types of preparations have been employed. On the one hand, various powders, such as rosin powder, have been employed. The various talcs and rosin powders, however, can only achieve temporary assistance in improving the grip, since they rub off rather easily, do not adhere to the skin surface, and thus require constant and frequent reapplication in order to be of any assistance at all. In addition, these powders are quite messy, easily soil clothing, etc.
On the other hand, various tacky ointments or ointment mixtures have been employed for such purposes. These ointments generally have pressure sensitive properties, which tend to make skin quite tacky, and readily adhere to all surfaces with which they come in contact. For this reason, aside from the obvious interference of such compounds in ones normal activities, even in the sports or other activities for which they are intended, they have not proven successful. This is particularly so in sports such as baseball or bowling where it is necessary to maintain a good grip, but also to maintain a quick release. When tacky ointments or pine tars are employed for such purposes the tackiness inherently results in inability to obtain such quick release therewith.
It has also been taught in the past to prepare certain cosmetic preparations for application to the skin which impart a durable matte appearance thereon, particularly to eliminate shiney surfaces thereon. Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,939, issued on Dec. 10, 1968, such preparations are disclosed and include the following ingredients (a) lower alkyl alcohols, (b) higher fatty alcohols, (c) metal salts of n-alkyl sulfates, and (d) hydrophillic colloidal hydrous aluminum silicates. These compositions have proven to be capable of applying such matte finishes, but are not intended, nor can they in any way accomplish the application of thin strongly adhering dry films to the skin for improving ones grip. The search for such compounds, particularly of the type which can be widely used commercially, has therefore continued.